primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dynovan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Primeval Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dynovan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Spamalot360 (Talk) 08:09, May 21, 2011 Re:T - Rex I think you should probably check with ZEM first, as he was the one who locked it. --Spamalot360 15:44, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :There are three levels of protection: open to all users, open to only registered users, and open to admins only. --Spamalot360 18:58, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Problem I'll have a look over the page and see what I can do. Thanks, --Spamalot360 17:34, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Fog Worms Thanks for letting me know. I'll see what I can do. --Spamalot360 09:21, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Creatures Encountered (Section) i had a idea about on all main characters or characters which appear in only one episode we should put all the creatures they've seen or encountered on there page and could you help me write on all character's pages a list of creatures they've encountered? Allosaurus rex 16:38, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for helping me out with the Creatures Encountered Section i've edited it on most of the characters which appeared only once pages and some Fire and water book characters and im glad you like the idea. Allosaurus rex 17:26, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ok i'll get to work on some other characters and yet again thanks alot for helping. Allosaurus rex 17:40, July 11, 2011 (UTC) thanks mate. Allosaurus rex 11:21, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah im doing well trying to keep up but some characters have encountered so many creatures there hard to list but i'll carry on anyway how you doing with the creature list? Allosaurus rex 17:49, July 14, 2011 (UTC) im doing Abby next and when where doing the character's creature encountered list should we put the creatures they encountered in the older novels or just on; screen? Allosaurus rex 10:45, July 19, 2011 (UTC) well i think we should include the older novel creatures, but i think we should keep all the creatures in the Creatures Encountered section because if we make two different Creatures Encountered sections im sure some other users will change it back to just the one section Allosaurus rex 10:45, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:List I just thought that it didn't need its own section, and all the information was already included in text on the page. --Spamalot360 19:53, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :I do NOT want to delete all of your work. I simply felt that it could be tricky to decide which creatures come under the category large creatures, as it is quite vague. It was not meant personally in any way. And by the way, just because I put a page as a candidate for deletion does not mean I want to delete it. It means that I think it should be talked about by other users, and possibly improved. --Spamalot360 17:40, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Older novels creatures yep. I'll get to work on Abby's Creatures Encountered section i've almost completed it twice but i end up accidently clicking something else. Allosaurus rex 15:21, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah and what is this picture supposed to be? cause it was uploaded about a month ago but i don't know what it is. Allosaurus rex 15:21, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:New Dawn + T-Rex Will do. --Spamalot360 18:44, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Primeval Collector's Wiki I'll add the Collector's Wiki to the list of related sites on the main page. I'll also see about checking it out at some point when I have time and looking over the design. --Spamalot360 19:38, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :Look at the List of DVD Releases article. That should have images of DVDs. By the way, what kind of merchandise will your wiki cover? Will their be things that aren't included on this wiki? --Spamalot360 19:42, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds cool! --Spamalot360 20:14, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :You should ask ZEM, as he deals with admin requests. --Spamalot360 10:45, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think so. ZEM is the only active user with the power to promote users to admins. --Spamalot360 15:59, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :I reckon that would be best, yeah. --Spamalot360 17:37, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :I think as it's your wiki, you should make a few edits to start it off how you would like. I'll give you a hand once a few things are up and running. --Spamalot360 17:08, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! --Spamalot360 18:33, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Partnership? Yeah that sounds great! I'd definately be up for it. --Spamalot360 19:19, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :Will do. --Spamalot360 (talk • blog • ) 10:06, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :To be honest, I think I'm working on enough wikis, with this one, the fanon wiki and the collector's wiki. I may do at some point in the future, and if I do I'll let you know, but not now. --Spamalot360 (talk • blog • ) 14:02, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Wikis Well, I abandoned that and moved onto my own Primeval Wiki, featuring all series, including the Canadian Series, and if Series 6 comes out, the sixth series. So technically yes. Series5info August 3rd, 12:48 http://primevalinformation101.wikia.com/wiki/Primeval_Wiki This is the URL. I'll be glad if you come and join me and build these pages, 'cause I'm having a rough time doing it on my own. Series5info August 4th, 10:12 Re: Holiday Thanks! At a hotel on the way back from Cornwall, which has free wi-fi. Yours Truly, Primeval13 (Talk To Me) 17:32, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Campsite at Lands End Yours Truly, Primeval13 (Talk To Me) 10:52, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Anomalies Incorporated DVD Cover I have a DVD template aswell. I am more experienced with books but most of it is the same, so give me the pictures you want on the front, and I'll do it for you! Primeval123 11:09, August 11, 2011 (UTC) pictures for dvd cover when are the pics coming in?Primeval123 09:16, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Is gthere any more pics? Primeval123 10:23, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Is there any more because I need full info, in case I end up wasting my time because you don't like the space ship or something. If you want your DVD cover I need the images! Primeval123 15:40, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Long Time No See Hello their, this is the new series5info, I've been sidetrack with alot of stuff, mainly school, Dinosaur Revolution and Planet Dinosaur, but now I'm back, and will stick around for a very long time, (hopefully forever). So anyways, hello, and, if you need anything, talk to me! Grimmival 04:51, December 11, 2011 (UTC)